Conventional waste service providers typically dispatch service vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule. Each service vehicle is tasked with picking up waste that has been left out by different customers in their assigned route. After completing service at a first customer property, the service vehicle is then maneuvered to a next customer property for completion of additional waste services.
Although conventional waste services may satisfy many consumer needs, there may be times when the waste picked up from one customer location includes an item that could be reused by another customer or by a general member of the public. Unfortunately, information about the item is never made available to anyone and the item is disposed of along with the rest of the waste. This can lead to higher disposal costs and have a negative impact on the environment.
The disclosed system, method, and app are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.